


Best Friend? (Phan)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have been best friends for years. What does Dan do when feelings arise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friend? (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make titles. My first thing on this website, prepare for cringe >~

Dan and Phil were best friends since they were children, but that all changed at the age of fourteen when Dan realized his true feelings for Phil. Of course, Dan never told anyone. And that was his mistake.

It was June 7th, four days before Dan’s fifteenth birthday when he experienced his first broken heart. He was in his room, scrolling through Tumblr, nothing wrong about it.

His phone began to ring.

He looked over and smiled as Phil’s face appeared on his phone. He reached over and answered it, placing the phone to his ear.

“Hey Phil.”

“Dan!” Dan took notice of the bouncing happiness in the others voice, which was no surprise, but he seemed more… alive today.

“Whoa, what’s got you so happy?” Dan asked, still smiling as he lowered the lid of his laptop.

“A girl a liked just asked me out!”

Dan felt his eyes widened as his chest tightened, his throat already becoming sore. “…what did you say?” he asked, looking at the wall of his room. His smile wasn’t there anymore.

“Well, I said yes, of course!” Phil exclaimed, the happiness in his voice not fading at all. Dan’s hand shook as he spoke.

“W-Well… that’s great Phil. I have to go now, bye,” he quickly hung up on his best friend, the phone dropping onto the bed sheets as he let the tears fall, his lungs thumping in his chest as he sobbed.

After a few minutes, his sobs stopped, his palms clamped over his eyes. And just at that time, his mother walked in.

“Dan I— Dan!” this only caused Dan to sob harder, his mother sitting on the bed and hugging her son. She let him sob for a few more minutes, and when he quietened down, she spoke up.

“Hun, what’s wrong?” she asked him, her fingers weaving through his hair, which was slightly uncurled. Dan sniffled slightly, before decided to spill out to her through light sobs.  
“P-Phil… h-he doesn’t l-like me…”

Being a mother, Dan’s mother knew about Dan’s crush on the slightly older boy. She sighed and smiled slightly, before hearing the brown haired boy continue. “S-Someone asked h-him out and h-he said y-y-yes.”

Dan didn’t feel like sobbing and only let the tears fall, listening to his mother’s heartbeat as his head rested on her shoulder, his tears soaking her tee. 

“It’s okay Dan.” She soothed. “This is only the first of many heartbreaks. And you know what? It gets better. I’m sure Phil come crying to you when he and this girl have their first fight, and you’ll be there. Because though he may not like you the same, you’re his best friends.”

Dan nodded slightly, pulling away slightly. His eyes were bloodshot red, but he wasn’t crying anymore. “If I can’t have him as my partner, then I’ll have him as my best friend. I don’t want to lose him.”

-

Dan was now seventeen. Phil and that girl, Anna, were still dating. Dan’s mother was right; Phil had come to him every time they fought. And while it wasn’t often, it was moments like those that Dan cherished.

Dan still loved Phil. And that made him cry, it made him cry because Phil would never love him back. But he still held on, he would continue to be the shoulder Phil needed to cry on.

His parents were out at that moment. Dan was sitting on the living room couch watching television when the doorbell rang.

He stood up and walked over to the door, opening it, ready to close it again to some stupid salesman. But what he saw was a Phil, a Phil who was crying. Dan quickly pulled him inside, closing the door and leading the ravenette to the couch.

As soon as they sat down, Phil began to sob out loud, hugging Dan close to him as he cried into the taller male’s chest. Dan held him back, his fingers tangling in his hair as he whispered unheard words to Phil, hoping he would calm soon. 

When Phil had turned into a sniffling mess, still tucked in Dan’s chest, the taller spoke up. “What happened, Phil?”

Phil pulled back slightly and rested his head on Dan’s shoulder, his face looking at Dan’s neck. “I broke up with Anna… she wasn’t pleased with me about it.”

Dan continued to pet Phil’s hair, trying to hold back the large urge to smother his best friend in kisses. He let Phil continue speaking instead.

“She yelled at me and said how nobody would love me…” Phil felt the tears come again, but he didn’t sob. Dan turned his head to look at Phil, their lips not close, but close enough to almost send Dan overboard.

“Phil, she’s wrong, okay? Someone out there will love you with their heart. They’ll hold you at night, they give you the most heartwarming smile,” as if on cue, Dan smiled. These days he didn’t smile often, but Phil was his exception.

“Who though?” Phil asked, moving his hand up to wipe his tears away, thankful that he had stopped crying now.

Dan was silent for a moment, before sighing lightly. “Like me.” he mumbled, not meaning to say it out loud, and not realizing he did until he looked at Phil’s widened eyes.

“You love me?” he asked, his voice slightly higher pitched than usual. Dan’s own eyes widened and he moved away from Phil, almost causing himself to fall off the couch.

“I-I... uh….” Dan’s face was pure red, his eyes locked on Phil, who was also blushing. It was silent for a moment, before Phil repeated his question. “You love me?”

Dan sighed. There was no use running away now. “I do, Phil. I’ve loved you since we were little kids. I- nng!”

Phil crawled over and hastily placed his lips on Dan’s, causing Dan’s words to muffle into nothingness. He kissed Phil back quickly, afraid the boy would float away. Dan placed his hands on Phil’s waist, Phil climbing over so Dan was lying on the couch, Phil straddling him.

The kiss was fast paced, both males wanting to taste as much of each other as they could. Of course, they needed to breathe, so Phil pulled away, both in a breathless mess.

Their foreheads were one each other’s as Dan smiled at Phil, his dimple showing. Phil had his eyes closed and couldn’t see it thought, but could hear his smile as Dan muttered, “Thank you, Phil”

Phil opened his eyes at Dan. “Just kiss me again”

And he did.


End file.
